


Denial is a Beautiful Thing

by Akiruchan, DisgruntledMinion



Series: This Road We Call Life... [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruchan/pseuds/Akiruchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken encounter, too sexual for comfort, Naruto begins to question the relationship he shares with Sasuke. Now if only he could get the bastard to realize that there may be more between them then they ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, running down the hall. "Wait up."

Sasuke paused at the loud voice that echoed down the hall before continuing on towards his class again. He didn't want to deal with his friend right now; it was too early

'If you ignore him, he might go away.' he thought, and turned around the corner.

Naruto forced down the growl that threatened to spill from his mouth. How dare that bastard think he could ignore him. It had been the same ordeal for days. Sasuke was most obviously avoiding him and it ticked Naruto off immensely. "Will you fucking wait up!" Naruto called again.

Sasuke grumbled at the sound of the hurried feet approaching him. They had been playing this game of cat and mouse for the past few days, but Naruto was slowly closing in on him. Heaving a sigh, he stopped and turned around, only to realize how close Naruto was to him.

"What? You keep calling my name like an idiot and you know I have to get to class."

"Oh don't give me that. I know you have Kakashi sensei next, not like he's going to mind if you're late." Naruto said between intakes of air. Sasuke had forced him to hurry more than he was prepared to. "You know you can't keep avoiding me like this." Blue eyes glared and flashed, more so in frustration than any real anger.

Sasuke waved a hand to dismiss the comment. "I don't know what you're talking about. School has been keeping me busy for the past few days and I have a presentation that I need to get to." he retorted and turned back around.

Naruto wasn't having any of it. His hand wrapped itself around the slender wrist of Sasuke's arm. "The hell you don't know what I'm talking about. Just because we shared a few drunken kisses doesn't give you the right to treat me like a stranger." He all but yelled.

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm not, you're just blowing things out of proportion, like usual." he jerked his arm out of Naruto's grasp. "And that night isn't bothering me."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" The challenging statement was made with little bite, but the seriousness of it was written all over Naruto's face.

Sasuke dragged his eyes up to meet Naruto's, noting the tight look in his face. The smart ass comment died on the tip of tongue and his gaze dropped again. "Are you going to keep bringing that night up?”

This time around Naruto felt a smirk begin to pull at his lips. "I am, until you can admit to yourself that it happened." He glanced once more to Sasuke. "And that you wouldn't mind do something like that again... sober." He added for good measure.

A growl escaped Sasuke's mouth. "Don't fuck around with me Naruto; I know that it happened. There, are you happy?" he asked. His body was tense and he hated that Naruto could make him crack so easily. Dark eyes glanced at the clock on the wall and he felt his body shift, ready to dart off to class, and hopefully avoid the rest of this conversation

The halls were growing quieter and quieter as the final bell drew nearer. Naruto knew that if he didn't leave now then he would be late for his next class. He grimaced, facing Orochimaru sensei was not something he would look forward to. Making a quick decision, Naruto pushed his way into Sasuke's personal space, giving him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Not quite." He waved the other boy goodbye, a satisfied smirk plastered across his lips. He wouldn't be happy until he had Sasuke coming willingly to him.

One thing that drunken episode had taught him was that sometimes your dream girl turns out to be your best guy friend, and sometimes it takes a few shots of whiskey and more than enough bottles of beer to figure that out.

Sasuke brought his arm up to wipe off the mess of Naruto's kiss. The idiot was lucky he had to get to class, otherwise he would have chased him down and decked him in the face. He would have to fix that later today, but he had plans on making himself hard to find, and he wanted to keep to those plans.

There were only a few more classes left in the day before the weekend was able to start and thankfully, they had classes on the opposite side of campus. He quickly made his way towards class, walking in just as the bell rang. Taking his usual seat, he pulled out his books and cursed the night that he had let Naruto convince him into drinking for the first time. He should have known that it would've resulted in something bad happening.

Never again, he swore as he started reading the assignment on the board; but Naruto was stubborn and wouldn't likely drop the subject anytime soon

Naruto watched the clock, as it ticked and inched its way towards the twelve. School would be over in a matter of seconds. Then it would be a mad dash out towards the student parking lot. His destination, the black jeep that Sasuke was currently borrowing from his brother who was studying abroad for a semester. He was so deep in thought at that point, he almost missed the shrill cry of the bell.

With quick and rather jerky movements, Naruto plowed his way towards the end of the school crowd. He was sure to ignore the complaints of the others he pushed passed, they would forget about his rudeness by the next day. Kakashi sensei's room loomed up ahead and he caught the bold black of the back of Sasuke's head. The other boy was already a good distance ahead. Naruto took a quick turn and raced through the court yard and through the dance studio, a few girls giggling or shouted at him as he went. This was the quickest short cut he knew, he only wished it would be quick enough.

Sasuke nearly bolted towards the door once the bell rang, there was no way he was going to get caught in the crowded hallways. There was still a good amount of space between him and the parking lot, but if luck was with him, he would make it before Naruto was able to try and corner him again. He was certain that Itachi's jeep would be able to outrun Naruto's car; and if not, at least it was capable of going off road. He shook his head at the thought, thinking that it was ridiculous to be thinking about escaping from Naruto as though he was a criminal racing from the cop. Pushing the thought from his mind, he continued down the hallway, weaving in and out of the bodies that pressed against him, keeping a careful eye out for a head of blond hair.

Naruto leaned against the flawless black paint job of Sasuke jeep. He couldn't believe he had made it. Some part of him kept telling himself that he would be too late. Yet here he stood, next to his destination and with no Sasuke in sight. With a sigh of relief Naruto dropped to sit next to the front wheel on the drivers side. From here he wouldn't miss Sasuke. All that was left was waiting.

Sasuke breathed in the warm air as he finally exited the building. He hadn't seen Naruto in his escape from the school and there was no way he could've beat him to the parking lot, his class was the furthest from the parking lot and he didn't think Naruto would spring through the school just to catch him. He froze though as he approached his jeep and he thought about turning back into the building. His mind was still debating the thought when blue eyes locked onto his and he realized that he had finally been caught

Naruto didn't bother to bolt up and confront Sasuke. Where else did the boy have to run? Surely not back into the building, while his only means of escape sat out in the lonely parking lot with only a blond for company. Instead Naruto sat, eyes turning away to look at a sparrow playing in a small puddle, and waited for Sasuke's inevitable approach.

Sasuke's eyes darted back and forth between the building and the jeep. He couldn't exactly go back inside now, that was just screaming coward and showed that he was trying to avoid Naruto. With a heavy heart, he trudged towards the car and scowled at Naruto. "Get out of my car."

"I'm not in your car." Naruto countered, finally standing up to face his friend. He wasn't fond of the fact that Sasuke was still a good two inches taller than him, but right now he wouldn't let that bother him.

"Well then move so I can go home, it's the start of the weekend in case you've forgotten." Sasuke stated and moved to toss his backpack inside the vehicle.

Naruto stood still, weighing his options and trying to decide on the best means of action. Sasuke had always been a difficult person to deal with. It took months before Naruto could get him to accept him as a friend. This would most likely be like pulling teeth free of that mouth numbing stuff. What ever it was called. "I need a ride." Okay not his first choice but Naruto could work with this.

Sasuke eyed him carefully. "What's wrong with your car?" He turned to glance at the car Naruto usually drove. It was sitting innocently in the parking spot just a few spots down from his car. He faced Naruto again, trying to judge his face for anything that could give him a hint as to what he was up to.

"Umm... It's almost out of gas... and you see, I don't have enough to make it back home." Naruto lied through his teeth, making sure to sugar coat it for good measure. The pout on his face was perfect to give off the 'damsel in distress' feel, granted he wasn't a girl. At this point he has fine with what ever underhanded tactics he could dish out.

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, leave it to Naruto to let the gas in his car get too low. They'd have to stop and get gas for him at the local station, thankfully he had an empty container in the back of the jeep. Sighing, he pushed Naruto out of the way and unlocked the door, before climbing in. "Come on, I'll take you to the gas station."

Naruto blinked a few times, not fully comfortable in believing that his half minded plan had worked so easily. "Thanks Sasuke." He clapped the boy on the shoulder, blinding smile in place.

Sasuke shrugged the shoulder off. "Only you would forget to check the amount of gas in your car. What were you thinking when you drove to school this morning?" Sasuke asked as he started up the jeep, waiting for Naruto to put his seat belt on.

"Your sexy ass." Naruto quipped as he locked the seat belt into place. He didn't even dare to look over towards the driver after that remark, although he was sure Sasuke's expression was priceless.

Sasuke's hands tightened on the steering wheel before his right hand flung out and punched Naruto in the chest. "Shut up or I'll drop you off on the side of this rode and let you walk back to your car."

A tanned hand rubbed at Naruto's abused chest. He mumbled a few choice words before letting out a clipped comment. "I was just messing with you. Calm down, or one might think you're trying to cover the truth over with violence."

Sasuke grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the visor and slipped them over his eyes. "Drop it Naruto. I already admitted to what you wanted to hear earlier."

"No, you didn't. You only gave me half of what I wanted to hear, and only half of the truth." Naruto was pushing it, that much he knew. He just need for Sasuke to realize what he had that night.

"What is it that you want to hear from me then?" Sasuke snapped. "I told you everything you asked about."

"I want to fucking hear that it wasn't just a drunken stunt. That you have been thinking of doing that again with me like I have been thinking about doing it with you." He took a breath, his hands raking through his blond bangs. "I want you to kiss me again, like we did that night." The last part he added in a hushed whisper.

Sasuke slammed on the brakes, making them both slam against the constraining seat belts. He heard Naruto curse at him for the rough treatment and that he was lucky no one was behind him. He dismissed the statement and turned to glare at Naruto through the shades. "It was a drunken stunt, we were both wasted and we weren't thinking straight. What you felt was probably from the alcohol. Besides that, you know that I'm dating Sakura." That last part was a lie and they both knew it. He was dating the pink haired girl on and off, and they barely spent any time together to begin with. It wasn't as though trying to feel anything for Naruto would jeopardize his relationship with Sakura.

Naruto coughed once, the seat belt chocking him from the sudden stop, before turning fierce eyes onto his friend."Bullshit. If it had been you and Neji would you have kissed him? Huh?" He demanded. "And Sakura has nothing to do with this. You two haven't spoken in a week."

He kept his eyes focused on the road in front of them, knowing that Naruto had given a valid point. If Neji had wanted to kiss him that night, he more than likely would've punched him. "No," he finally admitted. "But that's because we're not exactly the closest of friends."

"How about Suigestu then? He's the only other guy you're hermit ass is remotely close too aside from me." Naruto pointed his finger to the road, indicating that the other should probably start driving.

Shifting the jeep into gear, Sasuke continued down the road before forcing out a "No." from ground teeth.

Naruto was feeling quite smug at this point. Really, this was all going so smoothly. "You know what they say, 'Drunken words are sober thoughts'... or how ever that goes. I'm sure it's the same for actions." His words were blunt, coming out loud in the quiet jeep. Even the soft hum of the radio seemed like nothing more than the gentle whisper of wind.

Sasuke ground his teeth together further, knowing that he was being backed into a corner even more. He didn't know what to say to his friend at this point. "And how do you know that it wasn't a mistake?" he asked softly, easing into another lane.

"First off, 'Uchiha's don't make mistakes'" Naruto mocked in a voice that sounded nothing like Sasuke's. "And another thing, it wasn't like you mistook me for some blond bimbo. You were quite clear in stating my name more than one time." He finished with a smile

Sasuke felt his cheeks redden at the last part of Naruto's comment. "Did not." he muttered childishly.

Naruto wouldn't be out done. "Did to!"

He turned the Jeep into the gas station and climbed out of the car. Without another word, he grabbed the canister and tossed it into Naruto's lap. "Go fill it with gas, I'm going to get something to eat."

Naruto stared at the plastic container for a moment. Weighing his options for the second time that day. With a sigh he got out and made his way over towards the pump. He grabbed for the unleaded pump and began to fill the container. As he did so he watched as Sasuke walked towards the little store, trying to keep his gaze above the Uchiha's waist.

Setting his items on the counter, Sasuke glanced out the window and watched as Naruto filled up the gas container. He paid for the items before leaving the store and walking out towards the jeep, tossing a can of soda towards Naruto. "Here, go pay for your gas."

Naruto caught the can, staring down at the maroon aluminum and the bold letters spelling out Dr. Pepper. He smiled in wordless thanks to Sasuke then turned to pay. Once in side his eyes caught an older man, maybe in his fifty's heading towards the cash register. Not wanting to have to wait behind him, Naruto made a quick line towards the counter, nearly cutting the man off. "Ten dollars on pump six" he said, handing over a fresh bill.

The man behind the counter looked at him and smiled. "The gentleman who was in here earlier already took care of your bill."

Naruto stared, blinked once, mouth open ready to speak before snapping shut. "He did?" Confusion soon washed away to be replaced with amused frustration. "That bastard." Naruto shook his head and thanked the cashier. As he walked back out to the jeep, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "You really are a jerk." Naruto was sure to tell Sasuke once he was finally seated back into the passengers seat.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto stalked back to Jeep and started the engine as he climbed in. "Let's get back so I can go home already. I have projects to finish." He eased the car back onto the road, noting that Naruto had fallen oddly quiet. He didn't say a thing on it though, grateful for the silence that had finally surrounded them. Naruto had him talking more than he was used to and he wasn't exactly comfortable with this subject to begin with. With a sigh, he pulled into the now empty parking lot, the only exception being Naruto's car waiting for him. He killed the engine and waited for Naruto to get out.

Naruto sat there only for a moment, wonder if he should try and prolong this moment. After this it would be a full day before he could confront Sasuke again. Slowly he glanced towards his friend, whom was looking at him expectantly, no doubt to get out of his car. "You wanna come over after this?" He ventured. "It's been a while, and I can dig out the old N64. I'll even let you beat me once as thanks for the gas." He joked, perhaps too hopeful.

Dark eyes regarded Naruto carefully, wondering why he was acting so strangely. It almost seemed as though he was scared of him. "I have projects to finish, but perhaps later on this weekend. Now go fill up your car, the smell is giving me a headache"

Naruto huffed, before it seemed like he was actually getting somewhere with Sasuke and now it seemed like he was at square one again. Maybe he had been right in thinking that it had been way too easy. At least now Sasuke was talking to him, and being a little nicer than normal.

He hopped out of the car, going straight for his gas cap. The slot was opened and Naruto began to pour the gasoline in. It took only a second before he saw the gas come to overflow from his gas tank. Now he was beginning to regret filling up before school this morning. Slowly he turned around to give Sasuke a sheepish smile.

Sasuke blinked at the gasoline that was coming out of the gas tank before swinging accusing eyes up to meet Naruto's sheepish gaze. He felt fury well up inside of him at the fact that he had been tricked into having that conversation with Naruto when he clearly didn't want to talk about it. He climbed out of the car and stormed over to Naruto who had enough decency to stop pouring gas all over the ground. He could see the signs of guilt in the blue eyes, tinted with hope that Sasuke wouldn't maul him and a small part of his anger died at the tiny speck of hope in them as well. "Why are you pushing me so hard to talk about this? What are you trying to accomplish?" he hissed.

At first Naruto didn't say anything. Nothing came to mind that he hadn't already said or that would not end up sound cheap. He stood there looking to his toes in guilt. Lying to Sasuke always made him feel bad, but Naruto felt as if it had been necessary. "I want to know what I felt that night wasn't one-sided. I want to know that it wasn't a mistake." All the previous bravado on Naruto's behalf seemed to vanish, leaving behind this unsure boy.

Sasuke felt his hands curl into a fist at Naruto's confession. He knew though, what Naruto was trying to find out; it was typical Naruto behavior to rush into things head on, while he was more prone to sit back and analyze things first. He wanted to give Naruto a logical answer that he was feeling confused too, but his pride got in the way first. His hand rose to punch Naruto, but it stopped halfway, coming only to lightly tap him on the chest. He spun around without another word and slammed the car door shut. The engine roared beneath him and he sped out of the parking lot; thinking not of what he should have said, but instead of how he was acting like a coward.

For a moment Naruto was hard pressed to jump into his beat up mustang and chase Sasuke down. In the end he just slowly got into his car and started the engine. He must have sat there a good few minutes, mind flying from one issue to another. Should he have been so forward? Yes, it was for the best. Otherwise Sasuke would have danced around the subject until his legs fell off. Even then he was sure he would try to shrug the whole thing off. Pulling into drive he headed home, some part of him thinking that he wouldn't be seeing Sasuke this weekend after all.

 

The ticking of the clock was loud in his room Sunday night as Sasuke sat staring at his computer. Sleep had eluded him the previous nights and he had ended up working on his projects until he was able to drop into a restless sleep. His mind was still running around in circles when he had woken up this morning and he threw himself into his homework in a way to keep the thoughts at bay. Now though, he was finished with his papers and calculus problems and he was left to sit in the silence. His fingers tapped against the edge of his chair while he watched the minute change on his computer. Finally he gave a heavy sigh and stood up.

After three hours of pacing his house last night after coming home, he was able to finally calm down, but for the rest of the night, he had felt hollow & restless. There was no denying it now, he needed to talk to Naruto, this whole thing was driving him up the wall and if he didn't figure out something soon, he was going to loose another night of sleep. Starting up the jeep, he drove down the road that would lead to Naruto's house.

Naruto sat flashing through channels. Why was it that nothing was ever on on Sunday nights. It seemed like they saved everything for Friday and Saturday but left Sunday hanging and out of the loop. Naruto really could feel for Sunday, he was feeling pushed to the side at the moment as well. It was getting late and even his mother and father had yet to come home. They had left hours before giving some story about having a banquet to attend. Like he had expected even Sasuke had remained elusive. Probably held up in his cave to keep from being detected. Naruto laughed once. What the hell was he thinking?

His hand paused, leaving the channel to go on about the health concerns of some new birth control pill. Why he had stopped there in his search for watchable programming was beyond him, his finger was tired. Not to mention the rest of him as well. He yawned, stretching his back out over the couch.

Sasuke huffed as he sat waiting in front of Naruto's house, trying to convince himself to go knock on the door. He hadn't heard from Naruto the entire weekend and he was certain that his friend would try to contact him once, but his phone and IM had been oddly silent. Although, it wasn't as though he had tried to reach Naruto either, but still... His mind drifted back towards the conversation that they had on Friday afternoon. The soft spoken words of 'I want you to kiss me again' had plagued him for the entire weekend and made him wonder what was going on in Naruto's head. Sasuke wanted to believe that Naruto was telling the truth but how did either of them know that it wasn't the alcohol speaking that night. Growling at himself for acting like a girl, he kicked the car door open and stalked towards the house. He raised his hand up and pounded on the wooden surface, before stepping back to wait for Naruto to answer.

Naruto jumped at the harsh beats coming from his door. He was thankful that someone had pulled him away from the TV which showed a woman going through labor. Who would have guessed he would have stopped on the only woman's health channel they had. The gods were surely against him. Walking slowly he made his way towards the door, not really caring who it was. It could be the old cat lady down the street looking for her fluffy-kins for all he cared. At least it was more entertaining then what he had been watching. Upon opening the door his eyes widened and Naruto debating on closing the door and just turning around to continue his night of watching TV no matter what was on. Seeing a woman giving birth was probably less painful than what ever Sasuke had showed up to tell him. It couldn't be anything too good if the Uchiha had made it a point to go out of his way to see him. Probably was going to disown him as a friend or something, he had always been a drama queen when pushed into a corner.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, trying to hide his anxiety.

Sasuke watched as emotions played across Naruto's face once he opened the door and he felt slightly guilty about the anxiety that was showing through Naruto's stance. He opened his mouth to answer when a loud scream echoed throughout the house, followed by an equally loud "Push!!" He blinked at the sound and glanced towards Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Was your mom expecting a child?"

Naruto blushed, instantly wishing he had at least bothered to turn off the television. "Nothing else was on." He mumbled, looking away embarrassed.

If it had been under different circumstances, Sasuke would've chuckled at Naruto's apparent boredom, that he had to result to watching a woman give birth to help ease that boredom. However, now wasn't the time and he had a question to ask. "Did you mean what you said on Friday?"

It was Naruto's turn to dance around the subject. Sasuke hadn't made it ease on him so why should he make it any easier on his friend? "Sure thing. Give me a minute and I can dig the thing out. Although I don't think I will let you win like I said." Naruto enjoyed the blatant confusion that seemed to shadow Sasuke's face. Served the bastard right.

It took a good minute before Sasuke finally remembered what Naruto was talking about; that damn video game. Of course, now Naruto was the one who was going to avoid the subject. Holding back the growl that threatened to escape his throat, Sasuke followed Naruto into his house; two could play this game.

Naruto bounded off down the hall and towards the closet at the end. All that could be heard was the rummaging of items and muffled curses as Naruto jammed his fingers into some unknown object. Soon a cry of triumph was heard before Naruto was coming back into the main room with the Nintendo 64 in hand.

"Ready to get your butt whipped in Mario Cart?" He asked, big grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke snorted at the challenge being issued. "Says you, you know that I always kicked your ass at this game."

"As if! You were always eating my exhaust." Naruto wasn't about to go down without a fight. If there was one thing he was truly competitive in, it was video games. And not just any video games, but the old school consoles. There was nothing better than the classics.

They waited for the console to load the game and Naruto unwound the cords from the controllers before handing one to Sasuke. Once the game was loaded, Sasuke quickly picked his character and waited for Naruto to do the same. He knew that Naruto was right though, he wasn't exactly the best at video games and more often than not, Naruto would end up beating him.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

He glanced at Naruto out of the side of his eye, noting the competitive look in his eye and he almost sighed. This was going to be a long night before he was able to get what he came for.

Naruto had his eyes glued to the screen, waiting for the countdown before the checkered flag was waved. He resisted the urge to look towards Sasuke, it wouldn't accomplish anything. Right now all he needed to focus on was winning. Even if there were more important things at hand, they could wait for now.

The flag was waved and he took off, pushing down heavily on the green accelerator button. Naruto was off, speeding past the computer's players and racing neck and neck with Sasuke.

It took a second for Sasuke to remember which buttons worked what, but old memories came back quickly and within moments, he was speeding along side Naruto. They were both competitive, probably too much for their own good but usually the feelings would pass after a few minutes of sulking.

Sasuke cursed as Naruto shot him with a turtle shell and he spun around hopelessly. He heard Naruto laugh at him as he struggled to get his cart the right way before continuing along the course. He needed something to stall Naruto this round, otherwise he would lose again.

A small box flashed overhead, showing that he had a lightning bolt to use, and without thought, he quickly pressed the button, watching as Naruto's character shrunk in size.

"Shit" Naruto cursed, watching as his character was shrunken down to microscopic size. He swerved once, and then began a putter pace after Sasuke. "I'll make you regret that." He said, letting loose a trio of shells towards his friend.

Sasuke tried to swerve out of the way, but the last shell nicked the side of his cart. He continued on his way though, quickly getting his character under control. However, Naruto had grown back to his normal size and was baring down on him. They passed under the banner together as they finished the first lap.

Naruto scooted closer to the screen, intent in what he was doing. His body leaning in tune with his cart. Only a few more feet and he would be next to Sasuke and a few more and he would gain the lead. The computer's characters were now nothing more than a faint memory, lost somewhere behind in the two boys dust.

"Slow down bastard, let me pass you." Naruto used a mushroom to boost him the extra stretch and passed, giving a small yip of joy.

The Uchiha snorted. "As if," his body stayed still, even though his hands moved with the cart on the screen. His body jerked as his cart bumped against Naruto's and he smirked. "We should have made a bet for this game."

They came into the last lap, neck and neck. Naruto chanced a glance at Sasuke, his eyebrows raised. "Sure. What's the bet?" He asked, knowing he was going to win one way or another.

Sasuke's eyes stayed glued to the screen, not daring to look over at Naruto. They were too close to allow for a quick glance and he really wanted to trump Naruto for once. His tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration as he tried to think of the best way to state his bet.

"Not sure, but I'm thinking something along the lines of getting a kiss."

Naruto almost dropped the controller. His cart jumped to the side, heading off the road. Curses flew from him mouth. "Don't mess around like that." He said. "Distracting me isn't going to help you win." Because Sasuke surely wasn't being serious.

A hum escaped Sasuke's mouth as he left Naruto behind, determined to win the race. He couldn't see his friends face, but he was sure it was showing some weird mix between confusion and determination. "Who said I was messing around?"

"You expect me to believe after all the shit on Friday, that you would come out and say something like that so easily." Naruto dodged a banana peal. "And seriously at that." The finish line could be seen up ahead as they reached the final stretch. It was now or never, Naruto put everything he had left into this last few feet.

Sasuke didn't answer, he knew that Naruto wouldn't believe him and he wasn't sure why he had thought Naruto would even take him seriously. But after thinking about it all weekend, and loosing sleep over it, he figured he had to try something. "So you're saying that you don't believe me?"

"Right now words mean very little to me." Was the response given back.

The dark headed nodded and quickly judged the game in front of him. It was a straight shot to the finish line and within seconds, the game would be over. Deciding to try something that was sure to end with a fist in the face, he glanced over at Naruto. His blue gaze was focused on the TV, and in theory, not that far from him.

"Fine," he stated. Without another thought, he leaned over and captured Naruto's chin, quickly pressing his lips against Naruto's. He pulled back and cast a quick glance at the game where his cart was crossing the line. He stood up and moved towards the door. "I win."

Naruto could only sit there, watching as the screen declared Sasuke the winner over and over again. The fact that he lost wasn't even registering at that point. All he could focus on was the pleasant tingle Sasuke's lips had left on his own. It wasn't until the sound of his door clicking shut reached his ears did Naruto realize that he was now sitting alone in his house. For a moment it made him wonder if it had all been his imagination and Sasuke had not been there at all.

Shaking his head, he turned the game off. Naruto was sure that tomorrow would be interesting.

Monday morning rolled around and Sasuke found himself nodding off in the library as he skimmed over a book for class. He hated doing research for anything and it made it only harder when he was fighting off sleep. He hadn't seen Naruto so far and was wondering if it was due to the fact that he was somewhat trying to dance around the subject still or if Naruto was avoiding him this time. Sasuke blamed himself for this one, not only from the kiss yesterday, but for the fact that since he was more than sober, he could easily recall the one glaring fact that his mind refused to submit to. He had enjoyed kissing Naruto. He groaned and let his head fall onto the table; it was going to be a long week

Once the bell rang Naruto was hauling ass out of his English class. Last thing he wanted was for his teacher to shove another five page paper on his already long list of homework for the week, and it was only Monday. He couldn't help but groan. It looked at if he wouldn't be having as much free time as he would have liked this week.

Naruto battled his way through the halls as he went towards the cafeteria. It was finally lunch time and his stomach was yelling to be fed. Besides that he had a certain raven haired friend to look for. Sasuke had been elusive as ever, only this time Naruto wasn't making it a point to search him out. Something told the blond that Sasuke would eventual come to him.

Without wasting anytime Naruto got in line ready to abuse his stomach with what ever so called food the school was serving today. He could only hope his stomach could forgive him.

Sasuke shuffled down the hallway and into the cafeteria, ready to find something that would keep him awake. He quickly located Naruto's bag in its usual spot and he dropped down into a chair next to it. The bright orange hoodie that he had given him for Christmas last year was sitting on top of the bag and he dragged it over so he could drop his head on something soft; trying to ignore the pleasant smell that came from the fabric.

He heard Naruto's footsteps approaching before the sound of a tray sounded on the table. He turned his head sideways to look at what was being served in the line and scrunched his nose at the sight. "How can you stand to eat that shit?"

The Sloppy Joe seemed to ooze, the bun sliding slowly off to the side. For a moment Naruto thought the same. Instead he looked towards the french fries which seemed safer. He began dipping them into a mixture of mustard and mayonnaise completely ignoring the ketchup on his plate.

"It's better than nothing." Naruto reasoned, although he was tempted to start bring his lunch. He just always forgot in the mornings.

A snort escaped Sasuke's mouth as he turned his head to bury it back in the folds of Naruto's jacket. "I think nothing sounds better than that," he groaned. "I hate Monday's and I hate not being able to sleep at night."

"Well don't drool on that. Walking around with a drool stain on my hoodie is not the latest fashion. Not to mention your fangirls might try to rip it from my body if they find out it's your drool." Naruto said between bites of his fries. For once he would agree with Sasuke, nothing was better than that mess laying there on his tray. Blue eyes watched Sasuke, noticing the circles that seemed to stain his eyes. Not to mention the Uchiha seemed to be looking paler than usual.

"What's been keeping you up? Not becoming an insomniac are ya?"

Sasuke grunted. "They can kiss my ass for all I care, and no I'm not becoming an insomniac," he glanced up at Naruto, noting that he was being watched. "I told Sakura that we shouldn't date anymore."

Naruto looked up at that. "Really? What spurred this?" He might have had a very good idea of what had caused the break up this time, but Naruto wasn't in the mood to be too hopeful. So instead he pushed away his tray, the food wasn't edible after all, and faced Sasuke full on.

Dark eyes stayed with Naruto's blue ones, trying to determine what was going on inside his mind. Usually that wasn't hard to figure out, but with their friendship somewhat shaky, it was hard to say.

"The same thing that's been keeping me from sleeping for the past week," he stated before turning his head to face away from Naruto. "You."

The cafeteria seemed far too quiet all of a sudden, it didn't matter that it was filled to the brim and the actual noise level was a step away from a roar. For Naruto all went quiet for a moment, his mind second guessing what Sasuke had said. It only lasted a moment before he regained himself, big fat smile in place.

"All ready having naughty dreams about me? Sorry hun, gotta wait for the second date before you get into these pants." Naruto wiggled his hips as he talked, the motion making his ass twist and bump into Sasuke on the slippery seat.

Sasuke chuckled weakly, that was only half the reason he couldn't sleep at night, but he would never admit that to Naruto. It had taken him a long time to admit to himself that ever since that kiss the other week, he found that he couldn't stop thinking about his friend. It was much easier to try and ignore the problem, acting as though it didn't exist.

Yeah, he had seen how well that had worked out. Naruto was like a hunter, once he caught wind of something he liked, he made sure that he would hunt it down. And Sasuke had been caught.

He turned his head back towards Naruto. "You wish I was dreaming about you," he teased, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"I've been dreaming about you." Naruto added in, hoping to throw his friend off. It was always fun seeing Sasuke flustered.

Sasuke blinked, not sure if Naruto was teasing or not. He was too tired either way to yell at him and simply replied. "Horny bastard."

"Only for you... only for you." At that moment Naruto was really fighting with himself to keep from laughing. No matter how true his words might be, it was still funny to watch Sasuke's facial expressions as they flashed from one extreme to another.

His remark was lost as the first warning bell rang and he held back a sigh. He didn't want to go to class, he just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. Standing up, he heaved his backpack onto his shoulder and grabbed the hoodie he had been using.

"I'm borrowing this for the rest of the day, see ya."

"I want that washed before you give it back!" Sasuke seemed to ignore him making Naruto fume. Just because the bastard gave him the stupid thing didn't mean he could go and steal it when ever he wanted.

With a reluctant sigh Naruto headed off towards his class, hoping this day would just hurry up and end.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited by the side of his Jeep. Sakura had asked to meet him at the end of the day and he could already tell that this wasn't going to be fun. Either she wanted a better answer on why they shouldn't date anymore or she had something else on her mind.

He kicked at a pebble; he wasn't sure what he was going to say if that was the case. 'Sorry Sakura, I think I might like Naruto' wasn't the best thing to say to a girl who was a close friend.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's overly bubbly voice seemed to tear through the low rumble of the students coming from the main building ready to leave for the day. Like always she was dressed with just enough style and class to not look the part of a wannabe poster girl. Her frayed hem skirt rode up a bit, but nothing that would have the boys looking her way. The shirt she wore was a slinky thing, tight around the chest to no doubt make the wearers boobs look larger while it fanned out near the bottom.

There was no denying that Sakura was pretty, a main part of why Sasuke had dated her. Her, Sasuke and Naruto had been friends for far longer than he would like to remember, another reason why she had been one of the few girls for him to date. Sasuke could actually stand to be around her for more than a few seconds and not want to leave her bloodied in a ditch somewhere. It wasn't that he was violent; it was that girls tended to be airheaded bimbos that couldn't take a hint.

He nodded to her as she approached him and he leaned back against the Jeep. A part of him knew that this wasn't going to end well and he wished that they could just say what needed to be said and leave. Taking in a deep breath, he forced a small smile.

"You wanted to see me Sakura?"

She stayed silent for a moment, looking towards the dusty grill of the jeep. Sasuke must have gone off-roading she noted briefly. It was something they had often done together after a date.

"I just..." Sakura paused, "I know our relationship is bumpy and it's constantly going on and off, but... why are you officially breaking it off now? What's so different this time?" Her voice grew stronger as she spoke; straying away from the quiet girl she used to be.

Fighting the urge to toe at the ground, he kept a strong gaze with Sakura, knowing that it wouldn't be fair to her if she didn't receive a proper response. They had been good friends and he would like to remain that way even after everything was settled down.

"I think..." he paused and shook his head. "No, think isn't the right word...I know that there's someone else that I like right now and it's not fair to either of you two to not say anything and just lead you on."

This was indeed news to Sakura. Sasuke wasn't a social person, not even close. She would surely have noticed a new woman within Sasuke's small circle of friends. The only other girl he talked to was Karin, but Sakura was sure that he would die before dating her.

So then who could it be? Her eyebrows furrowed as she searched her brain for some sort of answer. When none came she looked back to Sasuke, hoping that he would be generous enough to answer the question for her. "Who?" She felt as if she should be upset that another had captured Sasuke's heart, but instead she was left to drown in a deep pool of curiosity.

Steeling himself for any tears or anger that could come from Sakura, Sasuke answered in a steady voice. "Naruto." He watched her face carefully, trying to decide if he was going to get punched or not.

She blinked, "Naruto introduced you two... she's Naruto's friend?" Sakura had to ask, because Sasuke surely didn't mean what he could be implying.

Sasuke reached out and gently cupped Sakura's face so they were eye to eye. "No Sakura, I mean that I like Naruto."

"How?" For some reason it didn't make sense. How could it make sense? "You're gay?" She shook her head. "You can't be, it makes no sense. You've always liked girls, hell it's not like you have ever had any problem getting it up with me." Sakura blushed at her words, but said them nonetheless.

"Sakura, it's not exactly any easier for me either. I just," he paused to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to say that there was spark every time they touched, even if there was, because that sounded cliché. "Ever since that kiss, I can't stop thinking about him. And my body more than happily agrees," he finally admitted.

"Wait, wait. Hold the phone for a minute here. Kiss? When did this happen?" She raised her hand, all her previous confusion gone. Even the pain that had begun to flow to the surface disappeared into the background. Curiosity at this newfound piece of information seemed to overrule everything else.

Sasuke cursed himself for letting that part slip out, that was something that should have stayed secret but he still found the words coming from his mouth before he could stop them. "Yeah, a few weeks back at that party we went to."

"The one I was supposed to go to? That we were supposed to go together to?" It was true, they had planned on going together. Well the two of them plus one overzealous blond. Unfortunately Sakura had come down with a twenty-four hour stomach bug and had stayed home. Now she was wishing she had gone. Perhaps if she had been there, Sasuke wouldn't be standing here right now proclaiming his sexual interest in his best male friend.

"Yeah, that one," he wasn't about to tell Sakura that alcohol was involved with the kiss, because that would bring about a whole new on slot of questions, ones that might make his mind think otherwise. Sakura could be very convincing at times. "I'm sorry Sakura, but it wouldn't be fair to keep dating you while my mind is always on Naruto."

She understood, she really did, but it still was a little hard to digest. How do you go about accepting that your two best guy friends have a thing for each other? It wasn't easy, that was for sure.

"Couldn't this be just some sort of phase? I mean it's normal for people our age to want to experiment with others of the same sex. I have even messed around with Ino once or twice, but that doesn't mean I am going to fall in love with her." She explained, hoping for Sasuke to sway over towards her point of view.

"Why do you think we could never hold a steady relationship Sakura?" he asked gently. "There were just times that I lost interest and I couldn't think about dating another girl. But Naruto's always been there, even when we were kids."

"And I haven't always been there? Hell who do you think was always there when you and Naruto got into a fight? Who was there to knock some sense into your hard head?" She had finally come around to being desperate. To Sakura, Sasuke was babbling nonsense. She could understand the possibility of her two best guy friends falling for one another, but the reasons Sasuke was giving her just didn't seem to make any sense. That or she just didn't want to hear them.

Across campus Naruto was quickly putting up his books into his locker. Today he didn't feel the need to rush; something told him that Sasuke would be waiting for him like he did just about any day. Things were slowly going back to normal, well routine wise. It wasn't like Sasuke was really avoiding him anymore, which made it feel as if a solution was fast approaching. Whatever Sasuke decided on, since it was obviously the Uchiha who had to make the final choice, Naruto would grudgingly accept. He wasn't about to force Sasuke into something that would make him unhappy. Force him into thinking about it, yes, but he would never make him do something against his will like that.

Shutting the locker with a click, Naruto turned down the emptying hallway. Most of the students had either headed off for home or were sitting around chatting and waiting for their ride. The student parking lot was still filled. Many could be seen leaning against cars or sitting atop toolboxes in trucks.

Sasuke's jeep was easy to pick out, always was. Granted that might have to do with the fact that he parked it in the same spot more often then not. He rushed over, calling out his friends name as he did so. Sasuke's back could be seen sticking out from the other side of the vehicle. Naruto rounded the jeep and stopped. Sakura stood, her face a mixture of emotions, none of them good. Sasuke was even looking a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Everything ok?" He couldn't help but ask.

Sasuke felt himself grasping at straws, he wasn't sure if he could keep this up before his patience ran out. He understood that Sakura was having a hard time, but as Naruto had pointed out before, the relationship between them was always on and off. There never was romance involved and he didn't know if it would be better to just tell her that or keep playing the nice card. He didn't want to hurt her, but she wasn't making it easy for him to stay patient.

He jumped as Naruto's voice floated next to his ear and he was half tempted to push his friend forward and have him explain everything. Naruto was always better at handling people better. Sasuke just made people cry.

Tilting his head back slightly, he whispered in Naruto's ear. "She wants to know why I officially broke up with her. Do you think everything's okay?"

Naruto snorted. No, it looked like things weren't ok, but what the hell was he going to do about it? He was pretty sure that at this point Sakura probably didn't want to see him at all. Naruto chanced a glance at her. She looked relatively mellow, well mellower then he would have expected. If anything she looked confused and a little annoyed.

"Hey Sakura!" The greeting was far to sugar coated, and Naruto winced. This would indeed be an awkward discussion. Why did he have to come out to this? It was times like these that Naruto cursed his luck.

Sakura glanced at Naruto once, he wasn't someone she wanted to see at the moment. "Hey." Her greeting was far less joyful, more bland than anything. Looking between the two she knew with Naruto here Sasuke would be even less inclined to give her the answers she wanted.

For now she would deal with whatever 'stage' Sasuke was going through. When he came out of it she would be there, ready to welcome him back with an 'I told you so'. "I'm going to head out. Can't be late for practice." It was a lie, and everyone knew that. Football session was over, and cheerleading practice had gone slack in their off months.

Naruto waved good-bye, breathing in relief before turning back to Sasuke. "Well, how'd that go?" He already knew the answer from the look on Sasuke's face, but decided to hear it nonetheless.

"She's not going to let it go that easily," he murmured, watching her leave, shoulders squared in determination. He was glad to see her go; his head was starting to hurt with the constant questions. "She thinks it's a phase that we're going through."

"Huh... A phase you say? Wonder if she says that to all the guys who dump her." Naruto could just feel the glare Sakura would have given him for that comment. Not to mention a nice lump on the head. Still this wasn't a joking matter. Sakura was their friend and he didn't want that to end because of these new feelings he felt towards Sasuke. At least he knew that this wasn't some fucking phase, at least not for him.

"So Mr. Uchiha, is this a phase you are going through and what exactly is your issue? I can't seem to fully understand it; you haven't quite been clear with me." He prodded playfully.

"That depends," Sasuke answered and turned around to face Naruto. He knew his answer already in his mind; after all, it had taken a week of thinking and sleepless nights to realize how he felt. "You've made your intentions clear already; telling me repeatedly that you want to kiss me. Is this a phase for you?"

Naruto laughed, "You should know me better than that. I wouldn't have pursued you like I have if I had any doubts." He flicked Sasuke on the shoulder, face overflowing with humor. "Sorry but you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon."

Sasuke hummed. "I thought so," he grabbed Naruto's collar and yanked him closer until their faces were mere inches away from each other. "Then would it help to say that you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon either?"

"It might, but how can I be sure those aren't empty words." Naruto leaned in closer. He could feel Sasuke's breath wash over his face, making his eyes want to flutter closed.

Pale fingers drifted up until they threaded through Naruto's hair, running the soft locks through them. "That's right, words mean very little to you right now," he muttered softly, dragging Naruto's face closer until he could press his lips against the blonds.

"Actions speak louder..." Naruto mumbled, his lips ghosting over Sasuke as he spoke. He couldn't say he remember much of kissing Sasuke when he had been drunk. That morning when Naruto had woken up, the memories were just actions twisted in with a slue of emotions. His mind had forgone the feelings; Sasuke hands threading through his hair, tracing his face and most importantly the feel of the Uchiha's lips against his own.

The kiss was nothing special; it was simply just a kiss. Lips against lips, but Naruto took note of the roughness of Sasuke's lips. There was no mistaking that he was kissing a guy. No chapstick or lip-gloss was used to soften the plump flesh. It was fresh, it was different, and it was purely Sasuke. If anything it was the knowledge of whom Naruto was kissing that took his breath away, making his chest feel tight pushing upwards and choking him in a suffocating delight.

Sasuke pushed away from Naruto, his nose scrunching in disgust. "You taste like that nasty shit you had for lunch," he said, but the small curl on his lips showed that he wasn't bothered by kissing Naruto. Unconsciously, his tongue darted out to wet his lips and he gazed at Naruto, trying to judge his reaction.

Naruto just smiled, whacking Sasuke lightly on the shoulder. "I just had french fries you bastard." He said, but there was no anger in his words, just humor.

Sasuke smirked. "Does that answer your question though?"

"It's a start." Naruto said without loosing a beat.

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way. "Idiot," he unlocked his jeep and climbed into the drivers seat. He slammed the door shut and rolled the window down, glancing at the blond. "I like you Naruto Uzumaki, I don't know why, since you drive me up the wall most of the time, but now you're stuck with me; hope you're happy."

"Ecstatic." And Naruto was. Although he would have been happier if Sasuke was still standing before him kissing him over and over again instead of sitting in his jeep and using it's hard exterior as a barrier.

Sasuke leaned out of the window and gestured Naruto closer. Once the blond was resting his arms against the ledge of his window, he moved in to capture his lips again. He had seen the slight pout forming on Naruto's lips once he had climbed into the jeep and he had a small idea about what caused it.

Naruto kissed Sasuke again, and pulled away with a pout. He stole a quick glance around, seeing a group of freshman girls giggling and pointing his way causing him to blush. "Dammit, people are watching." He groaned, knowing this would spread like wildfire.

Sasuke's gaze flickered to the side mirror where he could see the girls giggling at them. He held back the groan that wanted to escape his mouth; tomorrow wasn't going to be fun. "And what do you propose we do?"

It was quiet for a moment as Naruto thought it over. "You're the genius here. What do you propose?" Who ever said he had to make all the decisions? Sasuke had always been the one with all the good ideas, or so he always said, the conceited bastard.

"I say we split for now, that way they can't say anything else. We can both go home and carry on a normal life until tomorrow hits and then work with whatever hits us. Well, normal doesn't count for you since you're more abnormal than anything..." Sasuke said, trailing off at the end. "Or I can leave you here to deal with the mob for yourself."

"Jeez you sound like we are going into hiding or about to commit some kind of crime." Naruto slapped the side of the jeep, ignoring Sasuke's glare. "Well then get to it. See ya tomorrow." He moved out of the way to give Sasuke room to back up. Naruto need to go home anyways, he still had a load of homework and his mother would be wanting him home in time for dinner.

As Sasuke drove off Naruto waved, while praying to any god that would hear him that those girls knew how to keep their mouths shut. Something told him they were yapping magpies if he had ever seen them. They were doomed, no if's and's or buts’ about it.

Turning around he headed towards his car, intent on getting home.

Friday rolled around in no time at all and Sasuke's leg bounced up and down as he waited for the bell to ring. Their week of testing and projects was finally behind them and in order to celebrate, Naruto had convinced Sasuke to come over for the night, stating that they could stay up all night long and play games or watch movies.

In the end, Sasuke finally caved once he realized that his parents were going to have friends over for some small party and he didn't want any part in that. It meant he would have to help clean up once everyone had left and he would rather spend the time at Naruto's if anything.

His gaze fell on Sakura who was sitting in the first row. After the rumors had spread, she didn't show any anger at hearing them, but simply said that she would be waiting for him if things didn't work out the way he thought they would. Sasuke had only nodded before heading off towards class and hadn't talked to her since.

Naruto however, seemed to find that the rumors could work to his advantage during the school hours. More than once, Sasuke found himself pressed against the wall in an empty hallway, while his lips were devoured by a hungry blond. He claimed that it didn't matter now, if someone saw them, since everyone knew.

He scoffed at the logic, saying that they had only confirmed them when it might have been easier to deny, but he wouldn't lie; it was nice not having to find random spots to kiss Naruto.

The bell rang, pulling him from his thoughts, and he filed out of the room with the rest of his class. Within minutes, he was in front of his Jeep, staring down at Naruto who was once again sitting by the wheel.

Blue eyes looked up to meet black; they blinked before lightening with familiarity. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto said, coming to stand in front of the other boy. "What took you so long? Usually you get out here before me... unless I want to head you off." He amended; remembering the previous week.

"I took my time," he answered. "Everything has been rushed this week, so I figured there was no need to hurry out here; it's not like I'm seeing anyone important," he teased.

"Well then, I see how it is." Naruto didn't waste anytime getting up and preparing to walk off. To where? He didn't know, maybe his car. Although he hoped Sasuke would playing along and keep him from leaving.

Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed Naruto's wrist, dragging him back to the side of the jeep. "Geez, and you call me a drama queen," he muttered.

"Well you always do it. Just wanted to see what the big deal is." Naruto used the grip Sasuke had on him to pull him forwards. "Although I can see some interesting benefits." He gave his friend a quick peck on the lips, nothing to draw unwanted attention. Naruto had learned that mistake earlier that week.

Sasuke's eyes rolled at the comment. "Moron," he unlocked the jeep. "Come on; let's go before traffic gets too bad. I'm ready to kick your ass again at video games."

"Hey! You cheated last time." Naruto jumped to the passenger’s side, he would make Sasuke take him back later to pick up his car. Wasn't like anyone would try stealing it, or so he hoped. "I'm going to kick your ass tonight."

"Sure you will, just like you said you would pass math without my help last semester," Sasuke stated, starting the jeep up. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "We all know how that went, and if I'm correct, you still owe me for it."

"It was fucking algebra! It was like looking at a foreign language, algebra doesn't compute with me." Naruto's eyes shifted easily over to Sasuke. "What do I owe you?" The hesitancy heavy in his voice.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know, I just remember you hugging me after you passed your final and telling me that you owed me," he spared a quick glance towards Naruto. "So I guess that means you get to surprise me."

Blond locks shook as Naruto laughed, "You might regret telling me that, I'll end up buying you a thong as thanks."

"In that case, I think I'll wait," he deadpanned. "Or I won't accept it and then you'll still owe me."

"Will you still wear the thong?" Naruto was just asking to get hit at this point, but oh well it was just one extra bump on the head.

A small blush bloomed across Sasuke's face as he turned down a side road. "No."

Naruto burst out laughing, seeing Sasuke blush was just about the funniest thing he had seen all week. Still he was slightly disappointed; the mental image of Sasuke in a thong was mildly appealing. "Well you're no fun. What if I wore the thong?" He really didn't know when to quit.

Sasuke shook his head to keep the thoughts at bay. "I'm driving Naruto, keep your mouth shut."

"What if I don't want to keep it shut?" He challenged, a mischievous glimmer darkening his sky eyes.

"What's it going to take to get you off this subject?" Sasuke finally asked, pulling into Naruto's driveway. He noted that the other cars were missing, meaning that Naruto's parents were already gone as well.

Naruto said nothing, undoing his seat belt and heading for his door. There was more important business to attended to inside, the thong talk could wait until later. He could think of other means to get Sasuke into a thong. Again the mental picture made him laugh as he unlocked his door.

"Hurry up! What's taking you so long?"

"Impatient are we?" Sasuke stated, grabbing his bag from the backseat. "Why are you in such a hurry today?"

"I didn't eat lunch for one thing. My stomach is killing me, but more importantly I need to put you in your place." Naruto declared, rushing into the kitchen. He flung open a cabinet stocked full of instant ramen cups. A pork-flavored one was tossed to the counter along with a mug, which he set down much gentler.

Sasuke followed at a refined pace, watching Naruto toss items around the kitchen. "I doubt ramen will help fill your stomach; you need to eat something else. And how do you plan to put me in my place, by eating more ramen than me?"

"No." Naruto said, mockingly stressing the vowel. "I am going to prove for once and for all that I can beat your ass in Mario Cart, and don't try to distract me. It's not going to work." The microwave beeped signaling that the mug of water had been heated. Naruto bounded over and went through the steps he could recite in his sleep. Now he just need to wait the allotted amount of time before he could eat.

"I didn't distract you, you let yourself become distracted," Sasuke stated and moved down the hallway. "I'm going to drop my bag off in your room."

He didn't wait for Naruto's response since he knew the blond wouldn't care, he knew Naruto's house like his own and had been in his room plenty of times. Toeing the door open, he rolled his eyes at the messy floor before carefully picking his way through the mess. He tossed the duffel bag on the bed and turned to leave when a small pink bag caught his attention.

Curiosity got the better of him and he plucked the bag out from in between the dresser and the wall, frowning at the lettering. He felt his eye start to twitch when he peeked inside, although he had already had a good guess on what was inside.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Sasuke walked back to the kitchen and stood in front of the divider that separated the kitchen from the breakfast area. "Naruto," he asked calmly and waited until the blond looked up. "Why do you have a thong in your bedroom?"

Naruto nearly spit his noodles out. "I have a what in my bedroom?" Because he surely couldn't have heard that right, not after the conversation they had had in the jeep. This was really too ironic to even stomach.

"Playing the innocent card isn't going to work," the lacy black material was held up for Naruto to see and Sasuke felt the blush creeping across his face.

"Seriously, that isn't mine." Naruto came over to poke at the material, his mind trying to process where it had come from. "Where did you even find that?"

"It was stashed in your room, where'd you think I pulled it out of? Your mom's dresser?" Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

That was it! "It's my moms." He said, earning a disbelieving look from Sasuke. "Well it's not hers yet. That must have been the birthday 'present' my dad was hiding in my room. You see she tends to look around for it each year." Naruto tried to explain in a rush, realized that things were beginning to make sense again.

The thong dropped to the ground. "Ew."

"Did you just say ew? Jeez Sasuke, it's not like she's worn the thing." Naruto chastised, shaking his head as he picked up the lacy thing off the floor.

"No, but it will be and I'm just reminded of my own parents and trying not to think of my uptight father getting my mother a thong."

"Can you imagine that? Sorry, but your dad is way too uptight for something like that. You'd probably see Itachi streaking down the street before your dad bought a thong." Naruto took his last few bites of ramen, the cup going into the trashcan soon after.

Sasuke tossed Naruto a sly smirk. "I've been told that my father has a slightly kinky side, so yes, I can see him buying one. But seeing Itachi streaking; only if he's drunk, and then I would need something to get that image out of my mind."

"Ok first, I didn't want to know that and second I wouldn't mind seeing your brother running down the street naked." Sasuke gave him a look that Naruto waved off. "Sorry, but dude your brother looks like a girl. Even when I thought I was straight I wouldn't have minded tapping that." He was asking for it, a big neon sign pointing out just how much he was asking for it. Did he ever mention how much he loved to jerk Sasuke around? They should make it a national pass time, it was that much fun.

"Gee thanks," Sasuke bit out sarcastically. Naruto had hit a sore spot with the mentioning of Itachi. It wasn't as though Sasuke didn't love his brother, he did, but as the younger child, Sasuke was sometimes left in Itachi's shadow. It seemed that even when Itachi was out of the country, people would still praise him and having Naruto say that was like a slap to Sasuke's face. He was tired of being looked at as second best.

"Oh don't get upset. Your ass is the only ass my dick is going to get in fucking distance of." Naruto assured, giving a quick slap to the aforementioned ass. He couldn't have his friend getting all emo on him; that was the last thing he needed.

The thong in his hand was tossed to Sasuke, who still held the bag. Naruto didn't want his parent's coming home to find him messing with his mother's future lingerie. "Come on, let's go put that back."

Sasuke handed the bag back to Naruto and flopped down on the couch, setting his feet on the coffee table. A small scowl had formed on his face. "I wasn't upset," he growled.

"You sure? You seemed a little upset to me." Naruto stopped at the entrance to the hallway, eyes looking at Sasuke calculatingly.

The pale body pressed back into the cushions, trying to mold into the sofa. "I'm fine, thanks," the words were clipped and Sasuke refrained from crossing his arms across his chest.

Naruto huffed, going back towards his room to return the small bag and its contents. The mess on his floor was kicked away creating a small path to maneuver through. It was about time he put some effort into cleaning it, now if only he could find the time.

He looked around, trying to find the place in which Sasuke had found the thong. Thinking back Naruto realized he had no idea where his dad had hidden it. Normally he would have just put it elsewhere, but Naruto really didn't want his dad knowing that he had seen the small gift. So doing what he did best, Naruto yelled for the only person who could help. "Sasuke!" He called, "Get your butt down here."

Grumbling at Naruto for pulling him from the comfortable couch, Sasuke stalked into the messy bedroom. "What," he asked, trying not to snap. He looked around the room and added. "Your rooms a mess by the way."

"Well then help me clean it sometime." The bag was thrust towards Sasuke once again, Naruto looking a little disgruntled. "I don't know where you found the stupid thing. Put it back." He pouted, plopping down on his queen sized bed. His face buried into the plush fabric of his comforter, after that ramen, a nap sounded so good.

"I think I said you owed me, not the other way around," Sasuke answer, snatching the bag out of Naruto's hand. His gaze traveled to the dresser and he kicked his way through the mess to get there. Bending over, he slipped the pink bag back behind the dresser and the wall, adjusting it just so the edge of the bag was showing.

Naruto smirked at the view of Sasuke's backside that the boy had presented to him as he bent over to place the bag back into its hiding space. His jeans stretched over the firm bottom as he bent over, leaving Naruto with the perfect view. This was the first time he had ever bothered to check Sasuke out, well with such blatant want. Naruto wasn't about to deny that Sasuke had a great ass, hell he had seen some of the things he did to keep his body in shape.

Feeling the urge to be playful, Naruto let out a low catcall, whistling at the sight. He didn't even shy his gaze away when Sasuke looked up.

Sasuke met Naruto's gaze with an indifferent look before he moved closer to the bed. He gazed down at Naruto and crossed his arms over his chest. "See something you like Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto's hand wrapped around to grasp at Sasuke's back thighs. The strong fingers massaged the toned muscles moving up as they worked before finally reaching their goal. They squeezed at Sasuke's ass, kneading the plump flesh. "Oh I do believe I do." Naruto's voice was low his eyes falling down to half-mast.

Dark eyes narrowed at the words and Sasuke restrained from enjoying the groping. Instead, he stepped back, making Naruto's hands fall away and land on the side of the bed. "Itachi will be back in a few weeks then, I'm sure you'll find his ass more enjoyable."

"See! I knew you were upset!" Naruto accused. His hands groped outward trying to pull back the warm globes that they had lost, clearly not happy in the sudden change.

"Words mean just as much to me as actions do," came the cool response.

"Sasuke I was kidding! I wouldn't even look twice at your brother. Besides it wasn't your brother I went through hell for just so that he would think about me as more than a friend." Naruto held his arms out beckoning the older boy in for a hug. "I only have eyes for you." Yeah it was cliché but it was true. Since that night it had only been Sasuke who could catch his attention.

Sasuke gnawed at his lip. Some part of him wanted to stay mad at Naruto but the other half was telling him to just drop the subject. It reminded him that indeed, Naruto had worked hard to make Sasuke see him as more than a friend and that he was just be stubborn over the whole thing. Heaving a sigh, he shuffled forward enough to be within Naruto's grasp, still debating in his mind.

Naruto didn't waste anytime; his fingers hooked through Sasuke's belt loops and pulled him forwards. He fell with a huff into the blonds awaiting arms. "See this isn't so bad." Naruto laid back, taking Sasuke with him. His nose dug into the soft raven hair and breathed in the scent he knew belonged to some floral scent of Herbal Essence; Sasuke's mom did the shampoo shopping. The hair tickled Naruto's lips and he kissed the top of Sasuke's head tenderly.

Sasuke didn't answer but instead let his eyes drift shut, listening to Naruto's heartbeat. With each beat, he felt his anger and worry slowly fade away, leaving him to feel welcome in the comforting arms, instead of feeling like second best.

The room grew quiet, the only noise coming from the ticking clock and the smooth breaths that each boy took. Naruto had closed his eyes, humming with content as he drew random shapes on Sasuke's back. He was happy to be laying here with his friend. To know that the boy whom he held in his arms was none other than Sasuke. "Thank you." He whispered, smile on his face.

Sasuke lifted his head up and shifted his body higher so he wouldn't fall asleep on Naruto's chest. The lazy motions on his back along with the steady heartbeat was quickly lolling him to sleep. His legs straddled Naruto's hips as he tried to balance his weight out, only to end up rubbing his crotch against Naruto's.

Naruto cracked open an eye to look bemusedly at Sasuke. "Simple cuddling not good enough for you?" Naruto joked, bucking his hips up gently. He could feel the beginning of heat stirring in his groin, just waiting for the opportunity to turn into an all out fire. His hands moved to Sasuke's hips, keeping him in the place in which he had settled before easing him down flush against Naruto's body.

A shiver raced through Sasuke's body as Naruto rocked against him gently. His groin was quick to supply that it liked the motion and urged him to do something besides just laying there like an idiot. He groaned when one of Naruto's hands found his ass, and grabbed it, pushing them closer. "This wasn't what I was trying to do," he hissed as he found himself slowly growing hard.

"No, but I don't see you complaining much." Naruto's mouth came to lick at Sasuke's neck, teeth grazing the pale column ever so gently. It was just enough to send a few shivers down Sasuke's spine. The older boy tasted like earth with an extra tang of whatever cologne he had worn that day. To Naruto, the taste wasn't altogether pleasant, but it was Sasuke and therefore he loved it.

The words died in Sasuke's throat as the teeth moved over his pulse point and he dropped his head next to Naruto's, panting softly. His hips were moving of their own accord now, desperately trying to find more contact between them. It seemed as though it wasn't enough and his hands moved to slip inside Naruto's shirt, tracing the flat stomach with light touches.

Naruto hissed a sharp breath, his stomach muscles contracting was the cold touch of Sasuke's hands. "Damn." He breathed, "Your hands are like fucking ice." Goosebumps trailed down from Naruto's ear caused by the hot puffing breaths from Sasuke's mouth. His hips grinded harder, thrusting up and rubbing against the rough denim that separated them.

"Your house is too cold," he muttered, sliding his hands away from the heated flesh, feeling slightly bad.

"Mom likes to keep it cold...ah, blame her." Naruto grunted as Sasuke rubbed against him particularly hard. His breaths were now coming out is sporadic gasps, each gasp fanning over the boy above him. The thoughts that came to him now were jumbled and airy. This was the last thing he had thought about doing with Sasuke when he came over, or it was at the very least the third thing he thought they would be going. It wasn't like he was minding much now, if he could give it much thought that was.

Sasuke's body shook as Naruto gripped his hips tighter. He was going to fucking cum if they didn't stop and the tiny part of his brain that was still sane was reminding him that if they continued, things would escalate to something else. The rest of his mind though was shut down as his body continued to move in pleasure.

Cold fingers crept beneath the hem of Sasuke's shirt, goosebumps forming in their wake. Naruto grinned as he felt the man above him shiver, the demanding motion of their hips slowing just a little bit. His fingers played with the small slope of Sasuke's back, the boy’s skin was smooth despite the chill and Naruto could feel the first beads of sweat begin to form and bubble.

"You're cold." Naruto said as if it hadn't been stated only minutes ago. He even chuckled at his own 'Captain Obvious' deduction. "Should warm you up." Hot air blew over Sasuke's neck while the hands on his back trailed up to bring his shirt up higher and higher, exposing his pale flesh to the biting air.

Sasuke squirmed as Naruto started to pull his shirt off and he shivered harshly at the cold air. Despite the heat rushing through his veins, the air was still cold, making goosebumps come to the surface of his skin. He shrugged out of the thin material and buried his hands in Naruto's hair. "And how would you warm me up if I'm undressed?"

"I'll just have to get creative." The toying grin on Naruto's lips twisting before stretching into a shinning smile. He pulled the shirt over Sasuke's head, helping the other remove his arms before throwing the article onto the floor. It could be picked up later, but for now it wasn't needed.

Naruto's mouth attached the chest now presented to him, pushing up so that the two boys sat facing each other; Sasuke sitting plainly in Naruto's lap. The burnt color of Sasuke's nipples stood out against the washed out backdrop of his skin. They were already hard and standing from the chilly air, and Naruto's attention only made them tingle and send pleasant jolts down to were the heat truly boiled.

A cry escaped Sasuke's mouth as Naruto sucked on his skin, and his nails raked down the clothed back before they latched onto Naruto's arms. He panted harshly as the blond started to move across his chest, nipping and sucking on the skin in random places. His body was slowly growing warm and he could feel the start of sweat on his forehead.

His hands slipped underneath Naruto's shirt, allowing his fingers to trail up the tanned skin. Leaning forward, he licked up the sweaty neck until he reached Naruto's ear. "Are you going to join me anytime soon, or am I going to be the only one sitting here half naked?"

"But it's cold." The sentence earned Naruto a lump on the head before he was letting the boy in front of him strip him of his shirt. In hindsight he probably should have turned the heater on, or better yet they could dive under the plush comforter that wasn't doing them much good being used as extra padding for their asses.

Naruto pulled on the blanket some, wrapping it around his and Sasuke's shoulders. They were soon enveloped in a warm cocoon. Naruto smiled, feeling toasty as he snuggled into Sasuke more.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered softly, as his hands wrapped around Naruto's body and trailed up his back lightly. He shifted on Naruto's lap, freezing when he felt something hard pressing against his thigh. His hand drifted down to press against the bulge in the rough denim. "And what about this?"

Naruto blushed, looking away. "What about it?" He fumbled around a bit, hands finding a similar tent in Sasuke's pants. "You have one too... idiot." Mocked the younger boy.

"But you were the one who wrapped us in a blanket and wanted to cuddle," Sasuke stated.

"Who said anything about cuddling?" Naruto countered, giving the bulge a rough squeeze.

Sasuke hissed. "So what do you plan on doing about that then?" his eyes flashed with mischief as he glanced down at Naruto. "Are you all bark and no bite?"

"Do you want me to bite?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean I knew you were a sadist, but isn't masochism just a little much even for you?"

A red tint touched Sasuke's face as he looked towards the side. "What's wrong with a little pain every now and then?"

"Umm, nothing really. If that's your thing then kudos for you." Naruto rushed his words, feeling like he might have said something wrong. Thinking them over he added in a, "You don't like to bite... do you?" For good measure. Sasuke might like it, but Naruto could feel his cock soften just a bit at the thought of such a rough treatment.

His hands at this point were mindlessly playing with the button and fly on Sasuke's pants. The button was done without much thought, and Naruto proceeded to the zipper. His hand paused when the sound of clasped metal being ripped apart filtered to his ear. Blue eye's shot down to Sasuke's crotch and then back up to the Uchiha's face. It wasn't so much a look of 'Can I?' but more of an assessing stare that said 'Am I going to get killed for doing this?'. Knowing Sasuke, Naruto didn't know if he would get his dick ripped off for going to far. After all, the bastard still had his palm cupped around Naruto's hardness.

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's words, although the red tint still stayed on his face. "No, I don't like to bite and I don't like being bitten either. I'm just not a stranger to pain, that's all."

He looked at Naruto's face as the hand played with the zipper. Sasuke would've laughed at the serious look that had crossed Naruto's face once he realized that the zipper was already undone. "I told you I don't bite," he murmured.

Shy hands weaved their way into the jeans, pulling the zippered edges away to reveal plain blue boxers. The hands wrapped around to grope at Sasuke's ass, trying to pull the jeans down as they went. "Hips up." Naruto whispered, coming in to steal a quick kiss.

Heart pounding, Sasuke lifted his hips ups so the jeans could slide over them, trying not to topple over while Naruto was kissing him. It was an awkward position, one that he didn't like since he felt like he was going to fall over any second, but with some help, they were finally able to get the pants off.

Naruto helped to maneuver Sasuke's legs about his waist. Once each leg was free of the confining pants he settled them back into their original place. How he managed to do all this while kissing Sasuke was a mystery to him. Strange things did usually happen when the two boy were together. He would just have to mark this as one of those times.

The kiss broke, Naruto finding more amusement in the noises he could have Sasuke gasping as he attacked his neck again. His hands trailed the rim on the boxers that were tented with the older boy’s arousal. Naruto was sure to avoid that area preferring to tease just a bit longer.

"Your pulse is throbbing." He said as he gave a firm lick and nip to Sasuke's neck.

"That's not the only thing throbbing," Sasuke hissed as the warm fingers skirted around his boxers. His fingers threaded through Naruto's hair, keeping his head in place as he looked into dark blue eyes swimming with lust.

As if to prove the statement true, Naruto's hand slipped past the tight elastic fingers searching for the hard heat that laid hidden beneath. They feathered across the soft warm flesh, reaching farther and farther towards the head. His hand stopped half way to the tip wrapping around the length to give it a squeeze. Naruto smiled at the sharp intact of air that sounded near his ear.

Soft lips were still playing with Sasuke's necks, drifting down to his collarbone. Naruto licked at the sweat pooling into the slopes of the older boys chest and neck. He hummed in satisfaction at the salty taste, sucking on one spot hard enough to leave a mark.

Down below Naruto had reached his goal. A warm hand cupped the head, rubbing it and fingering the slit. He went to give the cock a full thrust but stopped. His fingers rubbed against a cool hardness that seemed to rest just beneath the head of Sasuke's cock.

Naruto pulled back from his friend, eyebrows raised with question as his fingers continued to play with the mysterious object. His mind kept trying to supply him with the answer, but Naruto just couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"Sasuke?" Blue eyes looked into the deepest black, confused and searching.

"That's a really sensitive spot," he ground out through clenched teeth, trying to keep his body from trembling. The curious fingers continued to play with the small ring, running around the curve of it until Sasuke's body was shaking. "St-stop."

"Huh? Is it?" Naruto's fingernail clipped the ring, pulling it gently. He was fascinated by it, playing with the slim piece of metal while caressing the cock it was connected to. Finally some sense hit him head on, the fascination dying away. "When and why in the hell did you get this?" He asked fingers still absently playing with the object, his other hand coming to try and work the boxers off the pale boy’s body.

"The same time that I got the tattoo," Sasuke panted, finding it hard to focus on the words as the slightly calloused fingers continued to ghost over his cock. "A little over a year ago."

"Tattoo?" This was news as well to Naruto, except at the moment the frenum piercing seemed to be demanding the most of his attention. "Never mind that. Didn't this shit hurt to get pierced?" His fingers finally moved away from the ring, going to play with the pre-cum that had bubbled and spilled from Sasuke's quivering head. The sticky warmth smeared over Naruto's fingers making them sticky and smooth and allowed for a little better movement over the member.

Each thrust of his hand was fluid and passed over the piercing; only pulling at it slightly. It felt so much different then the many times that Naruto had touched himself. Sasuke was smaller but he beat Naruto in girth. His hand made another movement downward, spending a moment to fondled the balls at the cock’s base.

"What do you think? Of course it hurt, it hurt like hell," pale fingers worked at the button on Naruto's pants before it came undone, allowing the zipper to quickly follow. Sasuke paused to gauge Naruto's face before slipping his fingers inside the black boxers. "And the tattoo was Itachi's fault; I lost a bet and now I have a pair of black dice stamped right above my ass."

"So what? Do I have to role that number to get access... ah." Naruto's breath hitched, his body tensing just slightly at the onslaught of pleasure. It had been awhile since he had been last touched by another, his body aching for attention. He realized that his own hands had stopped their movements in that moment. Naruto grunted an apology and returned to his task speeding up as to not be out down by his friend.

Pulling the hardened cock out, Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he gave the length a gentle squeeze. Pre-cum was already beading from the slit as Sasuke ran his thumb over the tip, smearing the fluid around. He rested his head against Naruto's shoulder as the pleasure continue to race through his own body. "Only you would say something like that."

"And only you would make such a bet with your brother." Naruto was finding it harder and harder to talk. His focus was flying ever which way, from the sensations Sasuke was creating in him to the job his hand was currently engaged in and finally to the words that seemed to be spilling out of his mouth with out much thought. "Shouldn't... shouldn't you learn by now that your brother always wins?"

"Ha....he cheats," Sasuke panted as his body trembled harshly. He wasn't going to last much longer, his control was already slipping away and it was taking too much effort to think about anything right now. The feelings of pleasure were coursing through his veins like never before and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that this definitely wasn't a stage. "Fuck Naruto, I'm close."

"Hold on... just a little longer." Naruto panted, "I'm almost there too." His thrusts speed up, almost reaching a harsh pace on Sasuke's hardness. His palm was beginning to hurt where the small metal ring kept brushing by it, but he paid it no mind. The warm heat growing and over flowing in his belly consumed him and left his head spinning as the pleasure grew and grew. Each pass of Sasuke’s hand sending a tingling jolt right to his groin.

Sasuke cursed as he tried to hold back, he was surprised that he had lasted this long. Every time Naruto brushed over the sensitive ring, he felt himself drawing closer and closer to the edge; it wouldn't take much more before he lost control. His hand continued to stroke Naruto, determined to make him drag him over the edge as well. "Naruto..."

"Just... Just a little more." His face was buried in Sasuke's shoulder, mouth open and gasping. A part of him, an animalistic part, wanted to bite into the tender fleshing marking him and dominating him as he came. He resisted the urge, allowing his mind to focus on the orgasm that was quickly approaching. "Oh god... I'm…I'm there."

Warm liquid spilled over Sasuke's hand as Naruto came harshly; dragging Sasuke along with him. Tilting his head back, Sasuke's mouth fell open in a silent cry as his body jerked and shuddered as his orgasm washed over him.

Naruto's body fell into Sasuke's going limp after such a climax. His heart pounded in his chest and it didn't seem like his lungs could grasp enough air at the moment. Muscle shook in his thighs with the last waves of his orgasm. The sweat and heat of his body was quickly being cooled by the chill in the air. Naruto cuddled closer to Sasuke, grimacing slightly at the mess that smeared against his belly and hand.

"We made a mess." He said, wiping the cum off his hand and onto his shirt which he quickly removed. His body shivered but Naruto cocooned Sasuke and himself deeper into the sanctuary of blankets.

Shaking slightly, Sasuke allowed Naruto to pull him in the blankets, not even realizing the actions. His mind was peacefully blank as his body worked to come down off its high and he gasped for breath. He was vaguely aware of the drying mess on his stomach and hands but he couldn't find any energy to deal with it at the moment.

"Don't want to move," he muttered, nuzzling Naruto's neck.

"No? So does this beat our drunken night?" Naruto laughed nuzzling his nose into Sasuke's hair. He breathed deeply and sighed. His own eyes felt heavy and he knew it was only a matter of time until he feel into a restful sleep.

"At least I remember it better this time," came the answer. He pressed a kiss against Naruto's neck and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back. They both tumbled over onto the bed and Sasuke pulled the blanket around them tighter. "This beats that night by a long shot."

"Glad to hear it." Naruto smiled, returning the kiss with one of his own. He felt so content, almost as if this was all some splendid dream. Naruto was indescribably happy as he lay there in Sasuke's arms, falling into a peaceful sleep. Everything had turned out right in the end; that was all he could ever hope for.

Sasuke nodded slightly, already drifting away as the soft beats of Naruto's heart pulled him into the dream world. It felt right, just lying here like this and despite all the denial that had plagued his mind last week; he was glad that struggled with his decision.

Because if he hadn't then he wouldn't have come to realize how he truly felt about Naruto. Closing his eyes, Sasuke couldn't help but look forward to the morning and the new start that awaited both of them. Until then, sleep was calling and Sasuke willing drifted off towards his dreams.


End file.
